


Let me speak my truth

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Les Winchester sont enfin prêt à aller chercher la fin qu'ils méritent. Et pour cela, Dean va devoir faire sortir la vérité qui sommeille en lui depuis si longtemps.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Let me speak my truth

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'il y a de nombreux univers parallèles où vivent des Sam, des Dean, des Cas. Parce que rien ne nous dit que la fin qu'on a vu était celle de NOTRE Sam, Dean et Cas ;) Parce que j'ai choisi de croire que les notre ont eu une fin plutôt dans le style de cette fanfic... à chacun de croire ce qu'il souhaite :) En tout cas, voici ma fin. Je vous préviens, elle est cheesy, mais j'avais besoin de l'expulser de mon corps et croire que c'est ce qui est arrivé mdr
> 
> L'action prend place après le 15x19

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on, my wayward son..._

L'Impala filait droit devant. Le paysage était verdoyant, laissant apparaître des champs à perte de vue. La longue route qui les traversait semblait ne jamais finir. Elle accueillait la Chevrolet comme une vieille amie, qui continuait son chemin comme si elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la guider.

Les mains fermement accrochées au volant qu'il connaissait si bien, Dean Winchester fredonnait inconsciemment les paroles de Kansas qui passaient à la radio. Son frère, assis à ses côtés, était occupé à lire un vieux livre poussiéreux.

« J'espère que ça fonctionnera contre lui. Il faudra attendre minuit avant d'y aller, » précisa t-il en continuant de lire avec sérieux.

« Ça ne pourra pas être plus dur que vaincre Dieu, » fit remarquer son aîné. « On va avoir l'impression de jouer à la dinette. »

« Le challenge va te manquer ? » l'interrogea Sam en relevant enfin la tête. « Tu veux peut-être tenter de l'attaquer avec une cuillère en plastique ? »

Dean eut un sourire.

« Avec un peu de patience, je suis sûr que ça peut se faire. »

« Parle pour toi. Je compte bien essayer de profiter de ma vie autrement qu'en perdant mon temps avec tes idioties. »

« _Bitch_ , » maugréa Dean sur un ton léger.

Il tenta de taper la tête de Sam, mais celui-ci anticipa son mouvement et s'éloigna contre la vitre. Mais Dean ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il lâcha un instant les yeux de la route pour retenter sa chance, ce qui eut pour unique effet de laisser l'Impala partir sur le côté. Le cadet fut obligé de crier sur son aîné pour qu'il redresse le volant et se rassoit correctement.

« J'avais oublié qu'on avait obtenu notre liberté pour mourir pathétiquement quelques jours après, » se plaint Sam en roulant des yeux.

« Il n'y a que toi qui serait assez stupide pour être tué deux jours après avoir sauvé le monde, » ricana Dean.

Sam le regarda avec de grands yeux, prêt à le taper à son tour.

« Vous parlez de quelque chose d'intéressant ? » les interrompit une voix féminine.

Le visage de Sam s'illumina un peu tandis qu'il se retourna vers la banquette arrière de la voiture. Eileen était occupée à se rasseoir, baillant allègrement après quelques heures de sommeil. Le mouvement brusque de la voiture avait dû la réveiller. Elle croisa le regard du Winchester, et ce même air radieux traversa son visage.

Ignorant son frère occupé à faire semblant de régurgiter son repas, Sam signa :

_« Dean est un idiot. Rien de nouveau. »_

« Eh ! » lâcha le concerné en observant Sam du coin de l’œil. « Tu crois que je te vois pas signer mon nom et ensuite te taper la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis sur moi ? »

« Révise ton ASL et on en reparlera, » le sermonna son cadet.

« _C'est prévu,_ » soutint Dean en maugréant perceptiblement, mais signant parfaitement les mots dans un même temps.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? » continua Eileen.

Un air beaucoup plus sérieux enveloppa soudainement le visage de Dean, venant contrebalancer avec l'ambiance légère qui amplissait la voiture quelques instants plus tôt.

« On y est presque, » annonça t-il avec une détermination non dissimulée, tandis que la voiture accéléra son rythme.

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent un à un dans la grange abandonnée. Les vieilles planches en bois qui maintenaient encore le toit, semblant sur le point de s'effondrer, laissaient entrer quelques rayons de soleil entre celles-ci. On pouvait encore entrevoir sur les murs des sigils peints à la main, vieux d'une dizaine d'année.

Dean traversa le lieu sans un mot, au son de ses pas dans l'endroit silencieux. Il finit par s'arrêter lorsque quelque chose capta son attention sur le sol. Il se baissa pour ramasser plusieurs petits objets, les observant longuement entre ses doigts. _Des balles de fusils usées._

Son regard laissa transparaître un instant les souvenirs de cet endroit.

Il les lâcha finalement, se reprenant.

« Tu as le livre ? »

Sam acquiesça silencieusement, le sortant de son sac. Eileen dévoilant à son tour une certaine quantité d'ingrédients.

* * *

La nuit tomba avec une lenteur déchirante. Mais tout était prêt.

Eileen et Sam étaient placés en face de Dean. Le livre dans une main, un bol dans l'autre. La jeune femme prête à y laisser tomber les ingrédients lorsque le moment serait venu. Ils regardèrent Dean d'un coup d'oeil commun. Celui-ci était toujours aussi silencieux, mais il hocha la tête pour leur signifier de démarrer.

Sam commença à lire la longue formule en latin. Eileen suivant minutieusement la recette qu'il lui avait indiqué. Dean avait les mains fermement accrochées à sur un grand fusil qu'il tenait contre lui. Prêt à faire tout ce dont il était capable pour mener à bien cette mission.

Finalement, un long filet doré taillada l'air, traçant son chemin au milieu de la grange poussiéreuse. Les mains de Dean se serrèrent encore plus fort sur son arme.

La brèche était ouverte.

Il n'attendit pas. Le Winchester ne jeta même pas un dernier coup d'oeil aux autres, qu'il s'engouffrait déjà à travers celle-ci.

Sans une once d'hésitation.

* * *

Tout était noir.

Le vent incapable d'exister dans cet espace sans fin.

Le silence palpable donnait le sentiment d'une tension permanente. Comme s'il était sur le point de se passer quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

Mais l'endroit fut illuminé d'une lueur aveuglante lorsque la brèche apparut pour laisser passer Dean.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net, observant autour de lui. Sa respiration créant des bouffées d'air que le néant ne connaissait que trop peu.

« CAS ? »

Rien.

L'air concerné, il fit quelques pas en avant.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux venir ici pour sauver tranquillement _angel boy_ ? »

Meg.

Non, le _Empty._

Sur son trône, observant Dean d'un air agacé. Les traits de l'ancienne démone se tordant sous la fatigue.

Dean eut un petit sourire.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. »

Le Empty se frotta les tempes avec ses doigts, les yeux fermés.

« Pourquoi personne n'arrive à comprendre. Je. Veux. Juste. DORMIR. »

Dean s'avança encore de quelques pas, avec précaution.

« Ce sera le cas. Juste après ça. »

« Je me fiche vraiment de savoir ce que tu as prévu pour essayer de te débarasser de moi. Je vais finir par quitter ce siège si tu ne pars pas d'ici très vite, » menaça l'entité, le ton commençant à monter.

« C'est un peu le but, » révéla une voix derrière le Winchester.

Dean se retourna. Jack lui faisait face, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers le Empty, levant la main pour la gratifier d'un bonjour.

Le Empty l'observa d'un air encore plus blasé qu'avant. Si c'était possible.

« Et maintenant, quoi ? »

« Ca. »

Jack sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Une petite trompette en plastique bon marché. Les traits de l'entité se contorsionnèrent sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voyait, levant un sourcil face à ce qui ressemblait uniquement à une grande blague crée pour l'empêcher de dormir.

Mais le nephilim la porta à sa bouche et souffla.

C'est à ce moment précis que le néant qui les entourait se remplit d'un son sourd. On ne pouvait plus y échapper. Il semblait comme résonner au fond de chaque être présent en ce lieu. Le Empty se boucha les oreilles avec un air alarmé.

Lorsque le bruit s'arrêta, le silence devint électrisant.

Il ne suffit attendre qu'un instant de plus pour que le néant montre enfin son vrai visage : il était loin d'être vide.

Il était rempli. Rempli au point que les corps allongés, se relevant péniblement, se profilaient à perte de vue. Le noir était remplacé par un amas de couleur chair, de vêtements colorés, de visages ébahis après un trop long sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !? » s'écria le Empty d'un air qui ne cachait plus sa panique grandissante.

« Juste un petit quelque chose qu'on a trouvé avec l'aide de notre nouveau Dieu, » expliqua le Winchester avec un sourire en coin. « Tu vois, il n'a aucun pouvoir sur ce lieu, ou sur toi. Mais les gens ici... ils en ont. »

« Pour une fois, Dean-o a raison, » approuva la voix de Gabriel.

Celui-ci était occupé à s'étirer allègrement, un peu plus loin. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut satisfait, sans se presser. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

« Et bien. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Et c'est à ces mots que tout les anges et les démons qui étaient présent dans l'espace infini se dirigèrent vers le Empty.

« QUOI ? NON, ATTENDEZ, JE VOULAIS JUSTE DOR... »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. L'amas de corps qui tombèrent sur lui l'empêchèrent à tout jamais d'en dire plus.

Dean observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, Jack à ses côtés.

« Bon travail, gamin. »

« Merci, » répondit le nephilim avec un sourire, satisfait.

Les yeux du Winchester repassèrent sur la foule sans fin. Cherchant quelque chose de plus précis du regard.

En vain.

La peur commença à lui tordre le ventre.

Et finalement...

« Dean ? » l'interrogea une voix plus qu'intriguée.

Le chasseur se retourna au son de celle-ci.

Castiel était là.

En face de lui.

Dean s'attendait à voir son visage s'illuminer.

Mais l'ange se contenta de pencher sur le côté. Les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Et le cœur de Dean se serra plus que jamais.

_Il ne pensait même pas mériter d'être sauvé._

Les mots sortirent tel un réflexe.

« De bonnes choses arrivent, Cas. »

Le brun remit sa tête droite, ouvrant de plus grands yeux.

« Mais... »

« Quoi, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser ici ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? »

Castiel sembla à court de mots. Réellement perdu. Cela agaça encore plus le Winchester.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Je pensais... »

« Et bien, tu pensais mal. Merde, Cas. Tu _sais_ qu'on t'aime. »

Dean se figea.

Quelque chose se passa en lui face à ces mots.

Sur leur implication plus profonde.

Mais aussi sur l'idée que Castiel ne savait _décidément pas_ tout cela.

« Cas, je... A propos de que tu m'as dit... »

« Nous n'avons pas à en parler. »

« Si, on en a besoin. On en a _vraiment_ besoin. Je suis là parce que tu mérites aussi de l'entendre. Parce que tu mérites d'être sauvé. D'être aimé. Et tu _es_ aimé, Cas. Je... »

Une pause. Les mots ne sortirent pas tout de suite. Dean se concentra sur les battements rapides de son cœur, laissant ses peurs de côté.

Castiel le méritait.

« Je t'aime. »

Le visage de l'ange changea immédiatement. Mais Dean voulait être sûr qu'il ne l'interprète pas autrement. Il le dirait en toutes les langues s'il le faudrait.

« Je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris si longtemps de le dire. Je ne suis pas _quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir_. J'ai juste jamais pensé... » Avaient-ils vraiment perdu tant d'années à imaginer un rejet face à leurs sentiments ? « Enfin, à vrai dire, je pensais la même chose à propos de toi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé _t'avoir_ de cette façon. Encore moins mériter d'avoir cette chance. »

Castiel resta sans voix. Un nombre incalculable d'émotions passant sur un visage normalement si introverti, tandis qu'il intégrait les paroles de son ami. Sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement, mais ses lèvres restant suspendues, trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'effondrer.

Mais en même temps, d'être emporté de nouveau dans le néant.

« C'est une pensée stupide. »

Dean se mit soudainement à rire. C'est la seule chose qu'il put faire face à cette réponse. Il n'en attendait pas moins de l'ange.

« On l'est tout les deux, » fit-il remarquer.

Lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux, son regard ne lâcha plus le sien.

Cas se rapprocha d'un air hésitant, tout comme Dean. S'arrêtant à une distance respectable, quoique un peu proche. Ses yeux semblaient chercher une dernière fois la vérité sur le visage du chasseur. Comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il voyait. Comme si la déclaration de Dean était juste un énième tourment de cet endroit.

Le Winchester n'attendit pas pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient bien réels. Il n'attendit pas que quelque chose vienne de nouveau les interrompre. Il n'attendit pas dix ans de plus.

Dean s'avança et embrassa Castiel.

Celui-ci se figea un instant. Le temps de comprendre que Dean était bien là. Pour lui. A lui. Luttant un dernier instant contre cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas assez aimé pour qu'on vienne vraiment le sauver.

Mais il pouvait sentir les lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Dean transmettant toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait dans un seul baiser.

Et Castiel finit par se laisser aimer.

Se laissant répondre au baiser du Winchester.

« On vous dérange peut-être ? » laissa supposer la voix de Gabriel.

Dean se contenta de lever un doigt, sans briser le baiser. L'archange leva les yeux au ciel et les envoya balader d'un mouvement de main avant de repartir vers la foule.

* * *

Eileen et Sam attendaient dans la grange au milieu d'un silence pesant. L'inquiétude grandissante était palpable. Le soulagement fut d'autant plus grand lorsqu'ils virent Dean franchir la brèche. Une bonne minute passa avant de voir Cas et Jack suivre le même chemin.

« Cas ! » s'exclama Sam en s'avançant pour aller serrer l'ange dans une étreinte.

Il s'écarta légèrement.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

L'ange acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

« On ne laisse pas notre famille derrière. »

Le coin de la bouche de Cas s'élargit, reconnaissant. Touché. Il y croyait enfin.

« Je vais retourner parler aux anges dans le néant, » leur apprit Jack en les observant d'un air satisfait. « Je dois les emmener au Paradis pour reconstruire. Au moins ceux qui souhaitent venir. Les autres pourront rester ici. »

« Tant qu'ils n'agissent pas comme des cons, » maugréa Dean.

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas le cas. Mais sinon, je serai là, » conclut-il dans un sourire, avant de repasser par la brèche.

Le calme revint dans la grange. Sam et Eileen allèrent ramasser tout ce qu'ils avaient amené pour le rituel. Mais un doute passa sur le visage de l'aîné des Winchester.

« Dean ? » l'interrogea Cas, remarquant son changement d'attitude.

Celui-ci avait le regard baissé.

« Tu... Tu veux aller avec eux ? Avec les anges ? »

« Pardon ? »

Le brun ne comprenait pas.

« Tu es un ange, après tout. Je suis sûr que Jack te rendrait tes pleins pouvoirs si tu le lui demandais. Tu pourrais les aider, là-haut. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. C'est... »

Mais il fut stoppé par la bouche de Castiel sur la sienne. Il se laissa entraîner dans un baiser passionné, les sensations qui l'envahissaient encore si nouvelles et inespérées qu'il en oublia qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ce fut le bruit de dégoût de Sam qui les sépara. Le fourbe lui rendant la pareille pour tout à l'heure. Eileen lui donna un coup au bras pour son interruption, qui le fit lâcher un petit bruit de douleur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper sourire avant de se détourner d'eux pour leur laisser de l'espace.

Le visage de Cas était toujours près de celui de Dean. Un regard clairement agacé.

« Dean. J'ai demandé à Jack de prendre ce qu'il me restait de ma grâce. »

Le Winchester fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Je suis humain. »

« Oh. »

Castiel acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« Il était temps pour moi de faire mon propre chemin. Loin du destin que mon père avait prévu. Tu avais déjà réussi à me faire bifurquer de celui-ci... » Il sourit. « Mais je peux enfin accepter pleinement la personne que j'ai envie d'être, maintenant que tout est fini. »

Dean laissa ses doigts tracer les contours du visage de l'ancien séraphin, ses yeux suivant le mouvement. Ils étaient emplis d'une émotion particulière.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle personne. »

La main de Castiel vint se poser sur la sienne. La baissant pour mêler ses doigts entre les siens.

Il enleva encore une fois l'espace entre eux pour aller déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Plus chaste, cette fois-ci.

Ils retournèrent tous ensemble à l'Impala. Prenant la direction de la maison.

Ne se doutant pas, que dans les mois à venir, Dean apprendrait à être assez confortable avec Castiel pour énerver son frère quotidiennement en dépassant la limite de ce qu'ils pouvaient montrer comme affection en public devant lui. Le cadet ne lui pardonnant jamais le jour où il reviendrait plus tôt des courses et apercevrait des images plus que traumatisantes se déroulant sur la table d'entrée du bunker.

Que Sam ferait sa demande en mariage à peine quelques mois plus tard à Eileen. Celle-ci acceptant à condition que le Winchester reprenne ses études comme il lui en avait tant parlé avant cela.

Que Castiel serait le premier à quitter le bunker, son amour pour l'humanité le poussant à se trouver une passion pour la photographie qui le pousserait à voyager. Bien évidemment, Dean devint son chauffeur attitré. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien ange ne décide de vouloir voyager au delà des continents, nécessitant de prendre l'avion régulièrement. L'aîné des Winchester décida alors de s'installer dans un petit coin tranquille des Etats-Unis, une nouvelle maison attendant patiemment chaque mois le retour de Cas. Il en profita pour tranquillement ouvrir un garage pour voiture.

Dean dormit toute une semaine sur le canapé lorsque son compagnon apprit qu'il avait nommé sa petite entreprise _Baby in a trenchcoat._

Sam et Eileen finirent par s'installer en Europe, découvrant l'héritage étranger des Hommes de Lettres. Celui-ci devint un avocat avec une renommée plus qu'acceptable à Londres. Un mystère planant autour de ses nombreuses disparitions hebdomadaires du tribunal, tandis qu'il dirigeait à temps partiel le réseau de chasseurs qu'il avait pu reconstruire. Mais Eileen s'en occupait à temps plein avec une main de fer.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de se consacrer à une vie entièrement civile lorsqu'ils apprirent que leur famille allait s'agrandir.

Pendant ce temps, Dean finit à son tour par faire sa demande. Il n'avait juste pas prévu d'avoir oublié de couper le moteur de l'Impala face au merveilleux lac qu'il avait trouvé pour faire son discours. Mais Cas ne risquait pas d'oublier le moment où il avait enfilé cette bague tout en tentant de calmer Dean d'une crise de panique alors que l'Impala s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

Tout le monde fut convié au mariage. Dean avait voulu faire les choses en grand, réunissant toute sa famille. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Charlie, Stevie, Donna, Jody, Claire, Kaia, Garth... La liste n'en finissait pas. Jack passa lui aussi, ne voulant manquer ce moment pour rien au monde. Et même Rowena interrompue son weekend thalasso en Enfer pour venir manger une part de gâteau. Tout le monde termina sur une plage non loin de là, les pieds dans le sable face au coucher de soleil.

Ce fut le plus beau jour dans la vie de Dean et Castiel. Peut-être même dans celle de Sam et Eileen.

Et ils le méritaient.

_… There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_


End file.
